Jimmy Novak short stories
by showthevans
Summary: Hi there. Sorry I don't have a better title/summary but it's self explanitory. Different scenarios, y'know.
1. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

2 years. They were together for a 2 years. Until the day he decided to shove her heart in the ass, as she described it.

He regretted it more than anything. He really loved her. He was unsure of his feelings so he didn't know what to do. At the time, that was the only solution.

"I guess I should go see how she is." He thought out loud. He put on his coat and walked out the door. He walked - more like ran - to her house. He knocked on the door hoping she would open it.

To his surprise he did. She looked a wreck. Her hair in a messy ponytail, big hoodie and sweats. He looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Right then and there, she looked like she was about to cry. It pained him to see her like this.

"Bella, I'm-" She started to cry. Everything that reminded her of him made her cry. She was on the verge of tears when she opened the door. The sound of his voice, she couldn't handle it. He pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

He walked them into the living room and sat on the couch. He held her close and tight. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Silent tears fell down his face. Her hold on him tighter than before.

He started to rub her back. "Bella please don't cry. Please don't. Seeing you like this hurts."

"I'm sorry." She said pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes. "Heh, now I guess you know how I felt."

"I really am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." He said.

"I know you are. It was just hard to forgive you. I was afraid you would do it again." She said.

"Bella, that's crazy talk." He said, kneeling in front of her. "Nothing can describe my love for you. I want to be with you forever."

"Then prove it." She said. He stood up and pulled a ring out of his pocket then got back down on one knee.

"Marry me."


	2. Lust

The girl pulled Jimmy by his bloody trenchcoat.

She didn't care if an angel of the lord just almost killed him by leaving his vessel, she was in love.

Not only was she in love, she was horny as fuck.

Jimmy roughly kissed her and backed her up into the wall of the warehouse. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt Jimmy hard against her. He wanted to just rip her pants off and fuck her then.

But he loved her. He wanted to take his time.

"Fuck." The girl said as Jimmy kissed her neck. He slid his hands down her pants and started to finger her. One hand had a tight hold on his hair while the other was trying to unbuckle his belt.

As soon as the girl was about to come, Jimmy took his fingers out to help her with his pants. Then he got her pants off. He slowly entered her, her grip tight on his shoulders.

"_Jimmy…_" She moaned. He started to pick up his pace. At the speed he was going, someone would've heard them in the next town.

"God, you feel so good." Jimmy whispered in her ear. She kissed him hard in response.

"Jimmy, I'm gonna-" She said when she got close to her climax. That's when his thrusts got faster and more powerful. She thought she was gonna explode from pleasure. After one last _powerful_ thrust, they both came. After a few _slow_ thrusts after, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jimmy Novak."


	3. Pregnant?

She held the pregnancy test in her hand.

She couldn't be pregnant.

_She couldn't be._

She thought back on the night her and Jimmy had sex. This was one month ago. They didn't use a condom.

'_Why didn't I listen to you mom?_' She thought. '_It only takes one time._' Her mom's voice playing in her head.

She heard the door unlock. '_Jimmy's home._'

"Babe, you home?" He asked.

"In the bathroom!" She said back.

After a few minutes, she heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"You okay in there babe?" Jimmy asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You don't sound okay. What's wrong?" Jimmy asked. She opened the door and showed him the pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant Jimmy."


End file.
